five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidomaru
Introduction Kidōmaru is a shinobi from Otogakureand a member of the Sound Four. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sound Ninja 4, Orochimaru's elite ninja, Kidomaru is a powerful Shinobi. As stated by Orochimaru, Kidōmaru was the most intellectual member of the Sound Four which was witnessed in his fierce battle style and quick strategies. Kidōmaru was an excellent tactical analyser, capable of figuring out his enemy's weak point quickly and efficiently. Which he showed during the First Battle of Hargeon, where he trapped Sky God Slayer Chelia Blendy and Squad 9 Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, and later fought against Lighting God Slayer Orga Nanagear and Squad 13 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. Chakra and Physical Abilities Body Modifications Kidōmaru had a unique body structure, possessing two extra pairs of arms, which essentially gave him a total of eight appendages, relating to his spider theme. These allowed him to add extra power and variety into his attacks, hold multiple tools, simultaneously perform multiple tasks, and form several hand seals at once. He could also use the multiple arms to pull his bowstring to incredible tension, drastically increasing the arrows' power. He also possessed a third eye on his forehead, usually concealed by his forehead protector. In a serious battle, he would reveal the eye. This eye increased his perception and accuracy by a significant amount, allowing him to pinpoint the enemy's vital points with his arrow. The eye was precise enough to allow him to note his arrow missed the intended target by 15 cm, even at a 50 metres distance. Ninjutsu Spider Techniques * Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread: '''Kidōmaru used this technique to harden the golden metal that he releases like sweat or saliva. The weapons created from this process form the core of his style of fighting. This metal hardens like steel upon contact with air, so by chewing it in his mouth and changing its shape Kidōmaru can create weapons appropriate to each battle. Because it instantly hardens, direct attacks from a distance are possible. * '''Spider Spit * Triple Spider Bite * Sticky Spider Thread Armor: '''By excreting his Sticky Gold from his pores, Kidōmaru can quickly create a temporary armour that is capable of blocking chakra once exposed to oxygen and even the Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist. * '''Ninja Art: Spider Fang Jutsu * Three-Layer Spiderweb * '''Ninja Art: Spider Web Net: '''After gathering his spider webbing into his mouth, Kidōmaru spits it out into a wide web pattern. This web can envelop his foes and tie them down to a nearby surface. Chakra is constantly flowing through the web making it difficult to escape from. Summoning Technique In keeping with his spider-theme, he could summon the Kyodaigumo, a giant spider that can spawn an immense number of smaller spiders to use the Rain of Spiders technique, which created threads as powerful as Kidōmaru's own. He could also make Kyodaigumo burst into his thread for aid in battle. Cooperation Ninjutsu Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Kidōmaru was branded with a cursed seal, which magnified his physical and ninja skills. When active in Level 1, it spread across his entire body in twisted, entwining lines. When in his Level 2 form, his skin became dark red, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, canine teeth, elongated fingernails, and his hair becomes longer and turns grey. In addition, Kidōmaru gains horns on his forehead, shoulders and elbows, and the mouth become wider, allow him more refined weapons. Finally, the eye on his forehead that was usually closed and concealed under his forehead protector, opens and seemingly grants him greater accuracy in his attacks as well as what appears to be the ability to see chakra. Trivia Category:Hidden Sound Category:Shinobi Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Coalition Captain Category:Hargeon Caolition Unit Category:Hargeon Coalation Unit Category:Hargeon Coalition Unit Category:Sound Four Category:Marksman Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World